


some days nothing ever goes right

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), i guess, very subtle but it's there like most of the time in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith had the perfect plan for his date with Lance—being extra smooth and sweep him off his feet. But then things get turned upside down, but that doesn't always have to be a bad thing.





	some days nothing ever goes right

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am. I was supposed to post this like 6-5 hours ago. I was supposed to sleep like 4 hours ago. I finished this just half an hour ago. I did not read it over again. I am too tired, my soul has left my body and I apologize for not being coherent
> 
> And here's a special shoutout to my brain, that would not let me focus for more than maybe a sentence or two but had no trouble jumping from topic connection to topic connection which is the whole reason this was not finished by late afternoon.
> 
> title is from cloud nine by owl city

Keith was ready. He was _so_ ready to woo Lance, and woo him _good_. He had asked him out all smoothly, with the perfect plan. And he was intent on keeping up his smooth game and _up_ the flirting; a flustered Lance was one of his favorite sights, after all.

There was no way this could go wrong.

But the universe seemed to have something against him that day.

First, there was a storm in the morning. He woke up to the roll of thunder, lightning in the distance, and heavy rain pattering against his window. Dread filled Keith. He blindly grabbed for his phone, blinking at the brightness of the screen as he unlocked it.

He had planned to have a stroll in the park with Lance around midday, to enjoy the fresh air and first warm rays of the sun as they admired the blossoms. And now he had a feeling that even if the storm was over by then, this plan was dead now. Because all the walkways in the park would be muddy at best, the entire park would be closed at worst. And the blossoms might be ruined, too. Which _sucked_ because Keith had been excited to put flowers in Lance’s hair.

Why did there have to be extreme weather at the start of spring? When Keith had the perfect date plan? Now he had to think of a backup and _fast_ because there was no way he could just give up. He _would_ give Lance a fun time, no matter the cost.

There were a few options around town that could work out for a good time. And as long as he could have the grand final of his plan, it would all be well.

He finally got up to have breakfast and coffee, turning on the local station on his radio in the kitchen so he could be in the loop of things. At the same time, he had his laptop open on the table so he could compare each option to decide for the best alternative. His phone remained silent the whole time.

The storm had finally faded by the time he put the dishes in the sink. He sighed as he looked out of the window. Even on the street and the sidewalk, there were puddles everywhere.

He hooked his phone up to charge before he went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water eased the tension he hadn’t realized was in his muscles, though this feeling of anticipation he couldn’t quite explain remained.

Before he went to get dressed, he checked his phone. There was a new message. Keith smiled down at the screen.

 **Lance:** are u still not telling me what ure planning?  
**Keith:** nope. it’s a surprise.  
**Keith:** the only thing i’m gonna tell u is to get ready to be swept of ur feet ;)  
**Lance:** ohhh i’m swooning  
**Lance:** ure coming to pick me up right?  
**Keith:** of course. i’ll be there with my car.  
**Lance:** looking forward to it  <3  
**Keith:** me too. can’t wait to see you  <3

Keith finally walked up to his wardrobe. He had picked his outfit in advance: black ripped jeans, red plaid shirt, and a dark gray sleeveless hoodie vest on top. It was casual but cool, and he knew that Lance had admired these on him before.

He finished getting ready—putting on some cologne for that extra touch—and grabbed his things before he left. He got in his car and drove off.

The first part of his plan, even with the backup, wasn’t too far from their neighborhood. But the final location was at the far end of town and for this reason, driving was most convenient. There was also that it would be safer with the risk of more rain the news had predicted.

He stopped in front of Lance’s house. When he spotted Lance waiting in front of the door, Keith smiled.

Lance looked as pretty as ever in his outfit of the day: shorts combined with black leggings, gray sneakers, and a pastel blue jacket over a shirt in the colors of the trans pride flag. Once more, Keith was sad that they couldn’t go to the park like he had planned. Lance would look _so_ beautiful with a flower in his hair to match the color scheme.

Lance walked up to the car with a smile. He opened the door to get in and said, “Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful,” Keith said.

Like he had hoped, a hint of a blush showed on Lance’s cheeks. “W-well, you’re looking handsome today.”

Keith chuckled. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.”

Keith waited until Lance was all buckled up before he drove off again.

There was a moment of silence before Lance asked, “So… are you still not telling me where we’re going?”

“You will see soon enough,” Keith replied.

He could, of course, just tell him, but he wanted to keep the surprise a moment longer. It was only a short drive, anyway, and just a few minutes later, Keith parked at the side of a downtown street. The destination: a small coffee shop.

Lance turned to face him when he saw where they were. “ _The Little Sugar Cube_? I wanted to go here for _ages_!”

“I know.” Keith smiled, proud of himself. He was glad that even though this was a backup plan, he had been able to find something that would give Lance joy. “Let’s go.”

“Bet I can get out of the car faster!” Lance declared, already unbuckling and ready to jump out.

Keith rolled his eyes but let him have the small victory. He got out of the car just after Lance.

But while Lance was waiting for him on the sidewalk, his back to the buildings, out of nowhere, a stream of water came down from the awning Lance was standing below. It splashed right on Lance’s back. Keith stared with wide eyes as Lance let out a surprised shriek and jumped forward. Even though Keith had nothing to do with the weather, he felt like it was his fault. He had to fix this.

He strode forward, already shrugging out of his own jacket and said, “Take your jacket off and put it in the car. Take mine instead.”

“Are you sure?” Lance’s eyebrows were knitted. Despite asking for confirmation, he already started to slip out of his jacket—revealing that he was only wearing a sleeveless top.

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Keith insisted. “You’ll catch a cold. I’m wearing long sleeves and layers, so I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, alright. If you insist on being my shining knight…”

Lance took his jacket off and opened the car door again to put it on the seat. When he had closed the door again, Keith handed him his own jacket and watched as Lance put it on. Keith’s heart jumped excitedly in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile. Lance looked _so good_ in red.

Keith locked the car and they walked up to the coffee shop. Keith opened the door for Lance and stepped in right after.

“You should find a table while I order,” he said. “Do you want the usual?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Keith watched as Lance turned to walk to the corner table—briefly admiring the way the shorts hugged his butt and how long his legs looked in those leggings—before he walked up to the counter. He ordered two drinks and two cakes and when they were done, walked over to join Lance. He placed the tray down and sat in the chair across Lance.

They had a couple of hours to chat away before the main event was set to happen.

Even with Lance’s beautiful smile in front of him, with the view of the freckles on his skin and his cute upturned nose that he would never get tired of, Keith still couldn’t shake the feeling of inner tension. He kept tapping his right leg; the leg where his phone was in the pocket. It was like his body knew that he would receive bad news.

And indeed: when Lance excused himself to the restroom, Keith checked his phone to find a message from Pidge. She was the one he had asked for the favor to help him with his big gesture.

He cursed under his breath.

 **Pidge:** Bad news. When I did a test run of the projection, there was an error.  
**Pidge:** I’ve been trying to fix it, but there might not be enough time  
**Pidge:** We can do one of the regular projections if that’s okay?  
**Keith:** *sigh*  
**Keith:** yeah. i guess that’s better than nothing  
**Pidge:** Sorry. I know this was supposed to be your big moment  
**Keith:** it’s okay. it’s not your fault. kinda fitting, actually.  
**Pidge:** What do you mean?  
**Keith:** i’ll tell you later

He pocketed his phone in time for Lance to return to the table.

Lance looked at him with a hint of worry. It was only then that Keith realized his eyebrows were furrowed and the corners of his lips tugged down.

“Is everything okay?” Lance asked tentatively.

Keith breathed a sigh, then smiled reassuringly. “Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine.”

It wasn’t, though, because now he had to improvise completely. But he couldn’t let that show. He had to still make this a fun time for Lance.

They finished their second orders before they left the coffee shop. They got in the car and Keith drove off.

There was silence before Lance asked, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Keith replied.

“Aw come on, Keith!” Lance whined. “Just tell me!”

“Nope,” Keith said. “Not yet, just a little longer.”

“I can’t believe you’re quoting Airy on me.”

“What? Should I quote Ringabel instead? Or Lord DeRosso?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Unacceptable!”

Keith laughed, and Lance joined in. Sharing your favorite video games with your friend, with the person you loved, made for fun times.

A short time later, Keith pulled up in the parking lot of the planetarium.

Lance made a noise of surprise. “The planetarium?” he asked incredulously. “Isn’t it closed today?”

“Not for us,” Keith said. He started to unbuckle.

“We’re not doing anything illegal, are we?” Lance’s voice was mildly suspicious.

Keith couldn’t say he didn’t blame him; he had done a share of questionable things in the past, including in the time he’s known Lance. Though getting closer with Lance had definitely helped in putting a stop to that.  
He turned to face Lance. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Keith smiled. “There’s really nothing to worry about here.”

“Alright.”

They got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Keith pulled out his phone and hit a call. A moment later, the door opened for them as Pidge appeared, like they had agreed.

“Welcome to our special day!” Pidge said in greeting.

“Special day? This is the first time I hear about this,” Lance said.

Pidge shrugged. “Guess not a lot of people got the memo.” She grinned. “Well, then, come in.”

She stepped inside. Keith glanced at Lance, seeing the confusion on his face. He reached out to take his hand, squeezing it. He sought Lance’s eyes and shot him a reassuring smile before he stepped forward. Lance followed.

Pidge walked them all the way to the main room. Keith and Lance entered and got comfortable.

Keith waited in anticipation. Finally, the lights dimmed and the projection of the night sky appeared on the ceiling. It was just one of the normal projections, but without audio.

They gazed at the fake night sky without saying a word. Keith didn’t know how much time passed. He reached out, hand searching for Lance’s again. Lance’s hand found his and their fingers linked.

Eventually, Lance’s voice broke the silence. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I asked if we could have a show for our date,” Keith replied. “It was actually supposed to be a very special, custom made show but Pidge said there was an error.”

“A custom made show? Why that? And what kind?”

“You know, smooth lines with a space theme, and lots of red and blue stars sprinkled throughout,” Keith said. “I even recorded the lines in advance.”

Lance breathed a laugh. “You really planned this date carefully, huh?”

“I planned everything in advance even before I asked you out,” Keith admitted. He paused, biting his bottom lip. “Actually… it was supposed to go very differently, not just with the planetarium show. The coffee shop was just a backup plan.” Another pause. “I hope you still enjoyed it, even if my perfect plan was messed up, and even though your jacket got soaked.”

“Are you kidding me? I had the time of my life! This was the best date I ever had. Granted, that wasn’t a lot yet.” Lance laughed softly. “But, honestly, any kind of date with you would have been fun. I would be up for anything you planned.”

“Really anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, will you be my boyfriend?”

“W-what?”

“That was part of the plan. It all led up to this.” Keith sighed. “You are one of the most important people in my life, and I’ve wanted this for a long time. So… will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. Yes, I want to be boyfriends.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. He wished he could see Lance’s face in the darkness, wished he could see if he was smiling just as widely, if there was a blush on his face. He drew circles on Lance’s hand with his thumb. Lance sighed softly.

After a moment, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He turned his head to the side, facing the direction Lance was. “Hey, Lance… I really want to kiss you,” he murmured.

“Why don’t you do it, then?”

“I will.”

In the dark, he could only go by his senses, where he thought he could feel Lance. It took a few tries, but finally, he found Lance’s lips with his own.

It wasn’t a real night sky, and it wasn’t the modified night sky Keith had planned for—but this was still a perfectly great first kiss in Keith’s book.

Even though his initial plan of the perfect date had gone wrong, he was floating on cloud nine. In his heart, from the way Lance kissed back, the way he held his hand, he could feel that Lance was, too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
